


Does this make Sam Luke?

by karebear94



Series: Cas makes pop-culture references, Dean gets cured, and Sam usually isn't there. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karebear94/pseuds/karebear94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ton of people are posting Cas-Cures-Demon-Dean fics, and I just thought that I would jump on the bandwagon. Drabble with a Pop-culture reference made by Cas. I apologize if the title makes you think this is a fluffy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does this make Sam Luke?

The last bit of Cas’ stolen grace was failing him. Determined, he inserted the last dose of his blood for the demon-cure and completed the incantation and spell. Dean gasped as the last bit of light from the cure faded. It had worked.

“We need to take you to heaven now, Castiel.” Hannah urged. “If you don’t get your own grace back now, you’ll die!”

“Cas!” Dean called. He didn’t know what was going on; the only thing that computed was that Cas was dying. So he choked out the only thing that could think of to show Cas everything he felt: 

“I love you.”

Cas crooked his head to the side before smiling slightly, sadly. He met Dean’s eyes. The eyes that would turn black no more. 

“I know.” He said. He and Hannah disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! With Cas making soooo many pop culture references and this being a thing in the Spn universe, I just had to.


End file.
